CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This application is related generally to my copending patent application Serial No. 07/488.913 filed Mar. 6, 1990 and entitled SERVICE CASSETTE FOR VHS VIDEO CASSETTE RECORDER, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.